Dismantle Repair
by BobbingForApples
Summary: Neji's past is unfortunate, full of lies and deception... Can Shikamaru get him to open up or will he scare him away? ShikaxNeji. Yaoi in later chaps NejixShika -On Hiatus-
1. Shikamaru

Dismantle. Repair.

Chapter 1

The humidity was settling over him as the sulphurous yellow clouds dipped low in the sky. The Hyuuga Prodigy was trying to find cool solace in the damp forestry surrounding the Nara property when without warning the clouds dumped their warm gathered moisture onto the village and promptly soaked Neji who decided to wander to the Nara residence to seek shelter from the downpour.

Shikamaru was lazing about on the Veranda watching the rivulets of water stream from his roofs shingles whilst thinking about a certain Hyuuga. On the Periphery of his vision he saw a bunch of soaked white robes and a curtain of streaming mocha coloured hair, he realised it was the Hyuuga Prodigy walking towards his home. 'Think of the devil and he shall appear'yuuga H thought Shikamaru "troublesome" he sighed underneath his breath.

Neji peeked through the curtain of his soaking wet hair to see the unobtainable object of his desire stretched out on the veranda watching him walk. When he finally arrived at the bottom most stair he parted his sopping curtain "Konnichiwa Nara, would you mind if I seek shelter here for a little while" he asked not wanting to sound overbearing.

"Sure" Shikamaru said with a characteristic lazy shrug of his slouched shoulders. Shikamaru saw a myriad of small scratches marking the Hyuuga's face and the top half of his generously exposed Chiselled chest. It was quite obvious the scratches were from him passing by trees given there were still some small twigs snagged in his hair; they had quite obviously snagged his clothes as well judging by the small tears in the fabric. He patted the spot next to him on the veranda as an invitation to sit.

"I'm soaking wet. If I don't get out of these clothes I'm going to catch a cold" said Neji trying desperately not to appear obnoxious. He could hear music playing as he stepped under the shelter of the veranda and just as well he did as the rain had decided to come down harder 'typical' he thought. He turned back from eyeing the cool washed-out backdrop to see Shikamaru had disappeared into his house leaving the front door open as a clear indication he should come inside.

Neji slipped in and softly shut the door behind him before toeing off his sandals and leaving them beside Shikamaru's own. Continuing towards the source of music and catching the last few lines of 'Never too late' by three days grace before he heard it start to play 'No more' by three days grace as well. He just assumed it was a three days grace CD. As he walked into the room Shikamaru skipped two songs to play one he didn't think he'd ever heard before.

"What's this song called" He heard Neji's calm laced voice ask "It's called 'Bitter Taste' by three days grace, like it?" Neji hummed his approval as he sat down beside Shikamaru and just listened to the song play out. Shikamaru suddenly reached behind him and he jumped up in fright and turned to face the Nara keeping his eyes trained on the hand that held a small white non-descript container as he remembered the last person who had reached behind him and just what exactly had occurred. "Whoa Neji, What's up with the jumpy freaked out act?" He asked slightly concerned for his friend's state of mind. "Nothing is wrong Nara" he quickly deflected the accusation of him not being okay, not being one to fall apart on their friends, trying to remain composed at all times.

"You sure, your usually mellower then this when you visit me, or more composed I should say" still worried about his state of mind. "I assure you, I am perfectly alright. I guess it's just the weather" he replied almost casually while sitting back down on the bed. "You've been fine with stormy weather since I met you. Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" Shikamaru asked him concern shining brightly in the depths of his deep brown eyes.

The compassion in the Nara's gaze was almost his undoing and made him want to break down, throw himself on the younger man and let out all his anguish and push destroy his calm collected façade. But he knew he was never going to break his 'strong' composure that he held onto so dearly for life, as if he might drown in a pool of emotions when he let himself go. "I'm honestly fine Nara. What's with the interrogation?" he asked trying to distract the younger man.

"Eh? … Nothing. Can you take your robe off?" he asked, deciding to let it go for now. "Sure … Wait! … What?" he replied to the obvious question. "Can you please take your robe off so I can apply a salve to those cuts? I don't want them getting infected. Can't have you taken out cause we need all the ninja we can get at the moment and you know it" Shikamaru murmured as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh ... okay" he said haltingly, as he stood up, untying the sash and slipping the robe off hearing the water-soaked material hit the ground with an audible 'Splat'.

He watched as Shikamaru unscrewed the lid on a small white container, obviously the one holding the salve and saw him dip his finger into the faintly white medicine "This might be a little cold, sorry" Shikamaru apologized in advance.

Shikamaru decided to start on the cuts on his chest; he felt Neji's muscles flex as the rough pads of his digits swiped the salve over the slightly larger incisions in the taut skin. Neji hissed quietly as the salve was applied "that stings" he said quietly "well that's a change" Shikamaru said teasingly

"What is?" Neji asked clearly puzzled by Shikamaru's teasing "I've never heard you complain about anything to anyone before" Shikamaru chuckled half-heartedly, still applying the salve to the small cuts, but had moved up to those on his collarbone and on his neck which were slightly smaller then those on his chest.

"Hmm" Neji hummed with his eyes closed, his hands gently fisting the blankets in the slight pleasure he was receiving, enjoying the feel of the Nara's fingers against his sensitive skin. As Shikamaru brushed the rough pad of his salve loaded index finger on a small scratch over Neji's pulse he felt its erratic thrumming."Are you nervous Neji?" he asked him quietly while he was paying attention to applying the salve on a particularly deep gash above his right eyebrow.

"No … why would I be?" Neji asked, his voice sounding slightly husky, his eyes remaining closed "No reason" Shikamaru replied his voice slightly uneven and low as he replaced the lid of the salve before tucking it back into his bedside drawer. Shikamaru turned back to Neji to see he was a lot more relaxed then when he arrived earlier that afternoon. Something had happened to set him off but he wasn't sure as to what it may have possibly been.

Shikamaru lent to Neji's sitting form and took his face in gentle hands, brushing the rough calloused pads of his thumbs over Neji's high, aristocratic, slightly blush stained, cheek bones and was severely surprised when the stoic Hyuuga prodigy leaned into his touch instead of jumping back in surprise, disgust or even contempt "Neji?" Shikamaru asked almost silently and watched as he calmly opened lust-darkened lilac eyes.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction before he scrambled backwards in shock before hitting the solid jarrah headboard, what was he doing? Enjoying the touch of the Nara, it was beyond him, he just couldn't understand why. He scrambled off the bed and tugged on his wet shirt, sliding over his clammy skin and about to leave when the Chuunin called gently "Please don't run Neji, you will catch a cold if you go out there again" he also sounded slightly exasperated "Why do you care about my wellbeing?" Neji asked impatiently "We need all the shinobi we can get at the moment due to lack of defence as most are away on important missions as dignitaries or bodyguards" came the short reply from the lazy nin as he got up to change the CD to a band Neji had never heard before. He listened to the words as they pumped out of the speakers…

"_She told me don't let them in. You're a copy of a copy. She told me don't come again. This is awful. This is all wrong. Now I feel it coming back again. Slide down the walls on the floor. Oh, I'll pretend this isn't happening this time..."_

"What is this band called?" Neji asked, his eyes widened a fraction as he took in the words of the song that held a double meaning "Their called Dead Poetic and the songs called 'copy of a copy'" Neji just nodded his head, showing he'd heard his lazy counterpart. The rain was still drumming heavily on the tile roof and showed no signs of easing off at anytime during the late afternoon and so Neji decided to speak up " do you mind if I stay here the night? I do not think the storm will ease off till late tomorrow morning at the earliest" the lazy Chuunin had his hip cocked against the desk which held his sound system as he stared contemplatively –at least that's what it looked like to Neji- at him "Sure, you can stay in here. I can stay in one of the guest suites" Shikamaru amended.

"Please, I wouldn't want to put you out Nara" the Hyuuga insinuated before Shikamaru snorted derisively "Don't sweat it Hyuuga, I'll be fine" and rolled his eyes as he lazily strolled over and sat on the bed leaning against the pillows pushed against headboard with one leg raised which an arm rested on with his hand hanging down while the other leg dangled over the side of the bed his foot barely grazing the floor "Um … Nara?" Neji asked with his eyes downcast as he stood by the side of the bed "Yes Neji" Shikamaru said his head coming up from its lazy slump against the headboard "Would you by chance have a spare set of clothes for me to wear?" Neji asked while his face was turned away in embarrassment for asking for another mans clothes, least of all Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru sighed as he hauled himself up from his comfortable position on the mattress and sauntered over to the vanity/chest of drawers combination that held all his clothes and tugged a pair of neatly folded pants from the bottom of the pile –them being at the bottom because there an inch or two too short for Shika – in the middle draw before opening the top and tugging out a baggy black shirt to match the colour of the pants "Here" Shikamaru said as he walked towards Neji, the folded dark clothes gripped in his extended hand "Thankyou Shikamaru" Neji said quietly a slight blush tinting his pale cheeks as he had the clothes placed in his extended hands, and he noticed Shikamaru's hands clench slightly before he let go and quickly turned back to the bed.

Shikamaru turned back a moment later a miniscule amount of colour to his slightly tan cheeks and let Neji know the directions to the bathroom and asked him to leave his dirty clothes outside the bathroom door for him to take care of then let him leave to take a shower.

He let out a pent up breath before punching the solid wood wall hard enough to leave a shallow impression of his bent knuckles in the grain. 'How could I do that?' He thought to himself letting his anger get the better of him 'I Almost let my guard down and for what? A mere bout of slight curiousity and selfishness' He couldn't believe he'd done something so stupid. It was such an idiotic move and would definitely scare the frightened Hyuuga away.

* * *

This is my first NejixShika and I'm not sure if it turned out okay.

Please review and tell me wether you want me to continue with this.

I have ideas for another chapter but there's no point writing if it's no good so please … just let me know…

Thanks

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	2. Neji's Shower

Dismantle. Repair.

Chapter 2

Okay so a little bit of Angst here….

And on with the show

Enjoy :)

Neji peeked through the crack in the door watching the enraged Shikamaru pound his fist into the wall repeatedly, not understanding what he was angry about but it was definitely a strange sight to see. The lazy Nin never displayed his anger opting to keep it to himself or release it through practice and only the Hyuuga seemed to have witnessed such a rare display. He left the bedroom doorway pulling the door closed with a soft 'click' from the knobs mechanism being put back into place and walked down the hall way to the second door on the left which gave way to a spare bedroom before continuing to the third door on the left of that stretch and found it gave way to a sunny looking bathroom.

The walls were painted a cheerful yellow with pale sky blue tiling in the shower that was set into the wall with a frosted glass door that had a curved black metal handle so it could be pulled outwards to be opened the tiling was also blue for the backsplash behind the sink and the floor also and the doors to the cupboard were latticed jarrah while the bench top was sealed jarrah.

Neji was awed, not by the minimalism but by the beauty and welcoming feeling of it. He shed the soaked clothes still surrounding his frozen body and placed them outside the bathroom door for Shikamaru to wash and dry like he had said he would. He then opened the frosted glass door, the metal handle sending a chill down his spine, before turning on the water and slipping in when the steam started to billow about. He almost shrieked in shock at the unanticipated feeling of brutalised pins and needles under his clammy skin as a reaction to the almost boiling hot water.

Neji slowly acclimatised to the feeling of the hot water on his skin and let the warmth soak him to the bone whilst letting out a slow sigh. He was content just to stand under the spray of water with his head tipped back, back facing the shower head and feel it run through his long mocha strands and down the length of his pale legs pooling in the bottom before rushing down the plughole. He heard the door creak open and looked to the side to see Shikamaru, standing speechless with widened eyes in the doorway and realised there wasn't a frosted glass panel in front of him to make Shikamaru's form blurry at this his pale cheeks started to burn a dark pink.

As he reached for the handle to the shower door a cool tan hand lay on top of his stopping him from pulling it shut. He felt a warm breath against the still cool skin of his shoulder as Shikamaru spoke "Your beautiful Neji" it was a husky lust riddled voice that greeted him, not the normal sarcastic drawl of the lazy Nin before him. He looked up to see Shikamaru's deep brown eyes were lust darkened and wondered briefly if his too, darkened when he looked upon the Nara before his mouth was set upon by Shikamaru's own, the Nara coaching his own willing soft and pliant mouth.

He moaned a deep throaty sound and it was swallowed by Shikamaru, whom he could tell was still angry by the force of his mouth against his own, but at who he didn't know. Neji figured it must be at himself wether he'd said or done something he wasn't aware of. He felt Shikamaru's arms snake around his body pulling him against the softness of his dark clothes. The water gathered at the crown of Neji's head lost purchase and ran down his face in small rivulets, the droplets staining Shikamaru's clothes a shade darker but it didn't stop the intensity of his mouth, if only making it stronger. Neji's hands had absently threaded through the dark eyed Nin's unbound hair as he lent into him, craving his touch.

Shikamaru pulled Neji tighter against his own body his hand slipping slowly downwards to that sleek toned sexy ass and as his fingers grazed the top of it Neji froze and pulled out of his arms moving back through the now lukewarm spray of water to press himself against the wall furthest from him, his bangs now steaming water were hanging in his eyes shadowing his face from the world "N-Neji…?" Shikamaru asked, uncertain as he dropped his arms to let them hang limply beside his hips "I-I really think I should go Nara". Shikamaru watched as Neji turned the dark metal taps to the off position stemming the stream of water flowing from the showerhead and he stepped out, grabbing the cerulean toned towel from the rack and wrapping it around his slim waist.

Neji silently padded to the spare room where he'd left the clothes from Shikamaru leaving him standing near the shower, unseeing and unmoving trying to piece together what exactly it was he'd done wrong. Neji pulled on those dark clothes that smelled like the man in the next room and went to collect his clothes from beside the bathroom door looking briefly at Shikamaru still standing aimlessly in the middle of the bathroom before turning and performing half of the Jutsu seals for transportation

"Neji!" Shikamaru called as he ran and grasped the sleeve of his borrowed shirt "please, tell me what I've done wrong?" he pleaded as those moonstone eyes turned upon him "I-I … I'm sorry Shikamaru but I just can't do… this" the sleeve that he had hold of dematerialized from his fingers and he lent his head against the wall wondering how the hell he'd managed to screw things up so severely. Neji had said 'I just can't do this' just what exactly had he meant by 'this' Shikamaru didn't know but he intended to find out …

An evil, evil cliffy Mwahaha!

Okay so that's done … I wonder what's gonna happen … can you guess?

Reviews make my fingers move faster (:

DelicateGreenEyes xx


	3. Hinata's Musing's

Dismantle. Repair.

Chapter 3

Okay, continuation from last chapter guys

And on with the show

Enjoy (:

Neji appeared in his bedroom the torn clothes under his arm and he decidedly made his way towards the laundry room to put the clothes in the mending basket for the helpers to fix. On his way back to his bedroom however, he met Hinata coming out of her room in a pure white lace trimmed three quarter nightgown, showing off her generous bust, curvy hips and long legs her hair also remained unbound from it's usually severe braid, tumbling riotously about her waist in a mass of loose curls.

Ever since her father died she'd become more commanding and severe but never to the same extent as Hiashi had been and no one knew the cause of death, they all blamed an enemy Nin for the atrocity. It was only to the clan she showed this side, to Neji and her Imouto* she was always calm and kind never letting a day go by without doing something nice for him or her younger sister Hanabi. She stopped him in the hall seeing his clearly distraught features, reading him like an open book "Whatever is the matter Nii-san?"

Neji looked up from gazing at the floor and stopped walking seeing her in front of him and felt the urge to tell her everything that had happened that night "Something's happened Hinata…"

After pulling him into her room, she tugged him to the bed sitting leaning on her pillows cross-legged and put his head on-top of the spare pillow she laid across them stoking his damp unbound hair as he reiterated to her what had occurred during the afternoon and part of the evening.

"He… well he.." She heard him stop short and she knew instantly it was something he obviously wasn't comfortable with being done. Ever since she'd found out about it 5 years ago (A/N: Their all 22-23 now, remember Neji is a year older then them all and Shika is to…. I think) she realised how much damage had been done in the years previous that she hadn't actually known or realised what was going on. She still couldn't believe she hadn't seen it, especially after he'd changed so drastically those few years after his father had passed on.

Things had been going on for at least nine years that she knew of … it was still unbelievable … it was unforgivable and so without any prompting she'd gone and slain her father, right on the spot for doing something so horrendous to the boy who was like an older brother to her. There was nobody around and his eyes hadn't been active when he died so people could blame his lack of foresight -literally- as the cause of his death. The reason being that he hadn't seen it coming was because his eldest daughter had such a calm aura about her it was hard to believe what she had planned to do and had done. No one had clued it to her because she had shed fake tears for the one who had destroyed her precious Nii-san's life so …

"Please Neji don't be afraid to tell me, what did he do?" Hinata paused for a moment still stroking his now dry hair as she waited for him to tell her "Well…" his words caught in his throat as if he was choking on them "Neji, you do not have to tell me if you do not feel comfortable but please tell me, why are you so frightened?" Neji looked at her his eyes glistening with unshed tears "He did something that reminded me of what He used to do to me… I- I can't believe I thought… Oh god … Shi-Shika" He sobbed, the sounds hitching In his throat as he eventually coughed them out, Fisting Hinata's nightgown as he cried into her pillow padded thigh.

"Oh Neji-Nii" she whispered tenderly as she continued to thread her fingers through his hair, his breathing evening out as his sobs finally died in his throat and he settled into a restless slumber. There was a gentle knock at her door before it was gently slid open and one of the few maids she allowed around her house Kaiko, who poked her head in with a quiet "Uhhh Hinata-Hime, Neji-Sama has a visitor…" Hinata looked at her expectantly and when the shy girl didn't say a word "Well! Who is it?" Hinata showed the same backbone to her maids as she did to the rest of the clan, they didn't get any special treatment as they were originally under the command Hiashi which is why she only allowed no more then 3 maids in her house.

She was not as lazy as their previous employer and so did most things herself or had Neji and Hanabi help to do them. The maid looked at her with wide eyes before quietly squeaking "I-It's Nara Shikamaru-San" Hinata nodded and thought for a moment before making her decision "Prepare some tea for me and our guest please" the made didn't dawdle and with a "Yes Hinata-Sama" the maid was gone and the Fusuma closed. She slightly roused Neji, enough so that she could get him to move off of her lap and lay on her bed "I'll be back in a little while Nii-San" she whispered and he gave a slight but sleepy inclination of his head which was pressed against the pillow before she left.

Walking down the hall like a woman on a mission she was determined to find out exactly what transgressed this night, by any means necessary….

Another Evil cliffy and the suspense in building Mwahaha…

Soooo … What do you think?... you like?

Let me know

Oh and by the way, Hinata is kinda a little hugely OOC… Just saying…

Reviews make my fingers move faster ;)

DelicateGreenEyes xx


End file.
